ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Gudanna
Wipes My War75 and my Mnk75 both wiped to this, when he was easy to defeat solo the first couple days he was out. Didn't have 2 hour up. First wipe War/Thf, second wipe Mnk/Dnc on Darksday with plenty of TP for curing waltz. Burned it on Asuran fists though. Probably a mistake there. Recommend initiating battle with full TP and 2 hour available. --Overgryph 19:30, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Sub Job? Anyone else notice that this mob seems to have the same job abilities you do? I fought it as WAR/THF once, and couldn't handle the constant triple attacks. It =can= miss you, also. It missed one attack on my WAR/THF then triple attacked me until I used Flee and ran away. The mob went yellow for a moment then despawned. Chances are, with the way these NMs currently behave, even an unclaimed Gudanna could not be stolen by another player. But think about it. Absolute Virtue can mimic job abilities, so maybe we should do more testing instead of assuming things like his Additional effect and whatnot are random. --Overgryph 05:56, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Known Issues Discovered a glitch with these VNM (Valor Notorious Monster) type battles. --Overgryph 03:13, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :How is this a glitch? You have to solo the NM. 21:27, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :This isn't a glitch, but you don't have to solo it, a person must not only be in a party to assist, but also very nearby when the NM is popped, at least that's the way it worked for me, I couldn't attack someone else's because they popped it when I was far away, but when I popped mine, they could assist and attack. *This is exactly right. If you look at the screenshot, you'll see that the player doesn't have the "Confrontation" status, meaning he was too far away to get the status when the TNM was popped. Because of that, he couldn't attack. There is no glitch here. --Baroness 20:00, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :Sign your posts. This may not be defined as a "glitch" by some of you hardcore Webster nerds, but it is an ISSUE and I bet you anything SE gets this fixed. --Overgryph 05:53, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Testimonials :*Soloed by 75 SMN/WHM (tarutaru)Easy fight with Garuda, took 2 Predator Claws (1183 and 1045) to kill. I popped the nm with Titan out and he was released as soon as it appeared. Not sure if this was my fault or not XD. Make sure you have stoneskin and blink up if youre popping as SMN. It hit me between 60-95hp. :*Soloed by 71DRK/RDM wasn't too hard, my gothic Gauntlets paralyzed him a lot. Usua Fairy server :*Soloed by 75 DRK/NIN with relative ease. Popped with a Spike Necklace and received +3 Fire resist. :*Soloed by 75 WAR/DNC fight was kinda rough. (Started with 0% TP) :*Ridiculously easy to solo as 75blu, took about 3 spells to kill it, gave it Elvaan RSE gloves and got +10 fire resist :*Soloed quite easy as 75Blu/Nin, but it did take about 5-6 spells, I was surprised when it ws'd a bit hard, but, still was never in danger. -- This was during the Blu magic glitches, I've soloed many times since and it only takes about 3-4 spells. :*Solo as 75DRG/WHM very easy. no breath needed. down in 5-7 hits with wyvern support. :*Solo as 75NIN/WAR with only blind tools. Still very accurate, had some difficulty even with eva gear stacked. Traded Carapace Harness and received HP+9 MP-9 Lightning and dark element +6. :*Soloed at 75SCH/RDM very easy. Stoneskin+phalanx and nuked its head off. Could land both gravity and bind. Kiting is not an option since you move away from the battle really fast. Just hit it fast and hit it hard and it wont even go through stoneskin. It spawned with (Enblizzard). :* I thought you where supposed to be able to choose your two augments? This random augmentation almost makes it not even worth it. If any one has any info on that please share with the rest of the class. -- You choose your augments on the reward at the end of the Crystal Missions, these are random, as ar the ones from ANNMs. :*Soloed by 75BST/NIN Was very easy, my Carrie de-spawned when I traded my item, re-called and killed it. Goingsnake Fairy server :*Soloed by a 73BLU/NIN (Tarutaru) prebuffed had to Magic Carrot once but other than that I just spell spammed :*Soloed by 71THF/35NIN. Even with +25 evasion and +7 evasion skill he was still hitting me without fail (aside from 2 parries) Needed to perfect dodge, though I did win. He does have very high accuracy it would seem. :*Solo as 75PLD/RDM, 0~30 damage with Phalanx, occasionally had EnDrain, no difficulty. Atonement w/ full enmity shaved around 45% of it HP down. :*Solo as SMN/SCH: Put up earthen ward, popped him, summoned garuda while he beat on my Stoneskin, One predator claws, and he died. Cake. :*Solo by 75PLD/RDM. Stoneskin + Phalanx, took 0 dmg the entire fight. :*Solo by 75SAM/37DNC had 200% TP before fight, kept seigan/third eye up, opened with tachi:kasha (no paralyze proc), and just chipped it's hp away, very easy fight. :*Solo by 70DNC/35NIN with little difficulty, started 300% Tp tryed, to keep (Utsusemi: Ichi) couldn't due to attack speed, spamed (Curing Waltz III) and occasionally (Curing Waltz IV) Kept (Drain Samba III) at all times. I Parried with the attacks Often. Possible Augments *-2 hp, +2mp, "resist silence" +1 on (Seer's Tunic) - Lightsday, Waxing Gibbous 71% *+2 Lightning resist on (Royal Squire's Chainmail +1) *+8 Ice Resist, STR-1, DEX+1, VIT-1 on (Life Belt) - Lightsday, Waning Crescent 40% - mnk/nin, killed nm in 15 seconds *+8 Dark Resist and "Resist Silence" +2 on (Jujitsu Gi) - Earthsday, Waning Gibbous (74%) *+10 Dark Resist on (Beak Necklace) *+1 Agi on (Corsette +1) - Lightningsday, 19:06, Waxing Gibbous 69% *+8 Ice Resist on (Beak Necklace) *+1 Lightning resist on (Lantern Shield) *+3 Fire resist (Spike Necklace) *+1 CHR (Spike Necklace) - Firesday, Full moon (95%) *+1 resist virus (Noct Brais +1) - Firesday, Full moon (95%) *-1 AGI, +1 INT, -1 MND (Life Belt) - Firesday, Full moon (95%) *+7 Fire resist, +6 dark resist (Drone Earring) - Firesday, Full moon (95%) *+1 Attack (Friar's Rope) *+10 Fire resist (Magna Gauntlets) *+1 STR -2 DEX -1 VIT (Beak Necklace +1) *+2 MP (Custom M Gloves) *+2 INT, Lightning resist +12 (Life Belt) *+1 STR, -1 DEX, -1 AGI, Water resist +9 (Life Belt) *-1 INT -1 MND +1 CHR Ice Resist +11 (Life Belt) *-1 DEX +1 VIT -2 AGI (Life Belt) *+8 Water Resist (Life Belt) *+1 INT +10 Wind resist (Tigereye Ring) *-1 INT -1 MND +1CHR (Republic Subligar) *-1 AGI -1 MND +1CHR Ice resist +3 {Republic Subligar) **-1 AGI, -1 MND, +1 CHR, +1 Ranged Accuracy on the same item, so there's some degree of randomness at work. --Yuyuke 15:02, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ***-1 AGI, -1 MND, +1 CHR (Life Belt) *-1 HP +1MP +10 Dark resist. (Seer's Tunic) *+1 Dark Resist +1 Earth Resist (Kaiser Sword) *+1 MND +1 VIT (Life Belt) it was 98%moon Lightningsday *+15 Dark Resist (Walkure Mask) 100% moon Light Day *+1 CHR +6 Light (Battle Gloves) 100% Moon Light Day *"Resist Curse"+1 (Walkure Mask) Lightsday Full Moon *+16MP +1 Resist Stun. (Crow Jupon) Darksday 98% Full Moon 8:30 *+1 DEX (Brigandine) -Kensagaku, Kujata server *+7 Lightning (Life Belt) 90% Moon, Waterday *-1 DEX -1 AGI +1 VIT +8 Wind (Life Belt)(Darksday) *+7 Wind Resist +5 Dark Resist (Spike Necklace) *+12 Thunder Resist (Fancy Spectacles) *+2 Fire Resist, (Spear), Darksday, Last Quarter Moon (60%) *Very good turnout on my (Puissance Ring) added DEX+2 with no negative stats on Earthday Last Quarter moon 55% *+1 "Charm Resist" +8 "Fire Resist" (Padded Armor) Darksday 89% Waning Crescent *+1 Dex +7 Light +1 Accuracy (Carapace Mittens) ~ Lightningday Last Quarter Moon 45% *+10 Thunder Resist (Drone Earring). Darksday, 40% Waning Crescent. *+5 Wind Resist (Crow Hose). Watersday, 33% Waxing Crescent *+1 Dark Resist (Dhalmel Mantle). Iceday, 29% Waxing Crescent *+2MP AGI +1 "Resist Bind"+1 (Leather Vest). Lightiningday, 26% Waxing Crescent *+1 VIT +2 CHR (Life Belt) Darksday, 21% Waning Crescent *+1 ACC to (Walkure Mask) *+2 STR, +1 Evasion to ( Life Belt). Darksday, 36% Waxing Crescent. *+3 Fire Resist to (Physical Earring) Darksday *-1str +1vit -1agi (earthsday 40%first quarter moon *+1MP, +6Wind ([[Morion Earring]) 45% First Quater Moon Windsday. *+8 Light Resist (Beak Necklace) Darksday, Waxing Gibbous 74% *+2 Light Resist Acc+1 (Nomad's Mantle) Windsday, 13:28, Waxing Gibbous 83% *+1 DEX (Republic Subligar) *+3 Ranged accuracy (Life Belt) Firesday, 15:30, Full Moon 95% *-4 DEX and NOTHING ELSE! wasted (Sniper's Ring) windday 98% moon... FAIL SE! Variable tracking Keep track of possible variables like day, moon, time. I really hope that this augment system can be customizable once we understand if there are variables to tweak. i first assumed that each day would give a higher chance of its associated stat. STR ATK on fireday, maybe with chance of higher stat boost with higher moons? --Kerah 18:44, 9 April 2009 (UTC) *Talk:Field Parchment has a table started. --Tengokujin 21:19, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Anyone looked at the job of the item trader? --Lionheart248 1:00, 10 April 2009 (GMT+2) Also, has anyone considered their battle tactics in influencing their augment? I.e. heavy casting damage may give resists, blood tanking/vit, etc? Also, have they noticed if they get different results if in a group, etc? It might be useful to list tactic used in the fight. We killed it twice, both trading beak necklaces on Windsday with 88% moon and both got different augments (10 dark resist and 8 ice resist). So I'm no longer certain that either factor has an effect. We killed it using the same tactic both times. --Reyhn 10:32 (EST), April 9, 2009 I think we should also add if gil was traded or Beastmanseals. --TYF00N Sunday April 12